A hybrid vehicle, which is selectively propelled either by an internal combustion engine or by an electric motor-generator when operating as a motor, typically shuts off the engine, if running, when the vehicle stops, thereby conserving fuel and reducing tailpipe emissions. Such a hybrid vehicle however requires a more complicated transmission than a non-hybrid motor vehicle which is propelled solely by an internal combustion engine because the transmission must shift without driver intervention to disconnect the engine from the drivetrain when the vehicle comes to a complete stop. An internal combustion engine which propels a non-hybrid motor vehicle is typically shut off by a switch which is operated as a result of an action by a driver of the vehicle independently of whether or not the transmission is in a drive gear. An ignition switch is commonly used both to start and to stop the engine of a non-hybrid motor vehicle. One type of ignition switch is a key-operated switch which is turned in one direction to crank the engine at starting and turned in an opposite direction to shut off the engine.